


Where?

by MoonPachimari



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A - Freeform, Abuse, Angst, Blindness, Child Abuse, I will shot them, also there's, bitch, i blame my friend, is - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPachimari/pseuds/MoonPachimari





	Where?

Gaberealla's hands reached forward, unable to feel anything. Unable to see. She felt weak, alone and forgotten. despite being in  a large office she felt inclosed. Her mind snapped backed to when her blindness hit

 

_The hand struck the small eleven year olds face "Worthless" Gaby knew what it meant, heard the word directed at her Papi but never her. Never Herolin's little princess. But things seem to have changed. Gaby's eyes watered "Dadd-"_

_Another slap, much harder this time_

_"Herolin stop! She's only eleven don't do this plea-" Gaby stared at Her Papi, whose sentence didn't finish due to Herolin, her own father, shooting Luviox, his own husband. Luviox let out a gasp holding his wound eyes widen._

_"Papi!"_

_another slap, Gaby kept her mouth shut. Another blow this time with a fist to the side of her head. The force caused the child to stumble, slamming her head and knocking unconscious._

 

Gaby's hands retracted afraid. She wasn't aware Herolin was gone, that he wasn't going to hurt her or Papi anymore. Papi made sure of that. Gaby didn't know Aunt Eliona and Aunt Maria weren't coming to visit, Herolin had taken them out first. Gaby didn't know Papi was coming back from that one mission, the sniper took him out to fast. Gaby didn't know any of this.

Gaby didn't get to see Commander Reyes's face when he saw the massacre. Gaby didn't know how Genji looked or how Lena looked. Gaby didn't know how anyone she hadn't met before she was eleven. All her images were outdated.

Gaby didn't know where anyone else was. Gaby was alone to her. Darkness everywhere. She thought it was once you became eleven you couldn't see. No one bothered to tell her otherwise. Gaby didn't know so many things but she knew one.

She couldn't see

 


End file.
